Gokudera  Yamamoto
by MikaTakasaki
Summary: Gokudera dan Yamamoto saling berbenturan secara tak sengaja, setelah itu, merasakan keanehan pada tubuh mereka. ternyata arwah mereka tertukar! bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

Karena cerita ini mengandung unsur yang tidak-tidak, bagi yang merasakan firasat buruk, tolong tetap dibaca, biar firasatnya tambah buruk XD.

Suatu hari di rumah Tsuna, berkumpullah makhluk-makhluk gak jelas yang sedang adu mulut tak jelas pula.

"Jan***! A**! Bang***!", tampaknya, manusia berambut hitam nan berpostur tubuh tinggi sedang misuh-misuh gak karuan pake bahasa Suroboyo-an. Diketahui orang itu Bernama Yamamoto.

"Te...Tenang! jangan murang-muring dulu!kita harus berpikir keras, biar bisa balik!", kata manusia berambut perak yang berusaha menenangkan kawannya. Orang tersebut bernama Gokudera.

"Aaaa! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!"teriak sang pemilik rumah, Tsunayoshi yang biasa dipanggil Tsuna.

Bagi pembaca, kalian pasti tahu, kan kalau sifat Gokudera dan Yamamoto itu kayak apa?, Yamamoto orangnya _friendly_ dan ramah terhadap siapapun, tetapi disini malah menjadi kebalikkannya. Sedangkan Gokudera yang pemarah itu kini menjadi tenang dan sabar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kejadian ini bermula sejak satu jam lalu

_Flashback_

"Hmm! Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto lama sekali, sih...", batin Tsuna sambil celingak-celinguk jalan depan rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengarlah suara orang dari kejauhan.

"Tsuna!", teriak orang yang bernama Yamamoto dari arah Timur sambil berlari.

"Jyuudaime!", kemudian terdengar suara orang dari arah Barat. Orang itu bernama Gokudera. Ia juga berlari.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga.", batin Tsuna lega.

Pandangan Yamamoto dan Gokudera fokus pada Tsuna, sehingga, tak tahu kalau mereka lari berlawanan.

"Eh...", Tsuna merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tunggu!berhenti!", teriak Tsuna.

"Eh?ap..."

BRAK!

Yamamoto dan Gokudera bertabrakan sangat keras dan terjatuh.

"Makanya sudah kuperingatkan...", batin Tsuna.

"Sial...bola matamu taruh dimana, seh!", teriak Yamamoto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aduh...Maaf!", kata Gokudera yang mengusap kepalanya pula.

"Eh...kalian tak apa-apa?", tanya Tsuna khawatir.

"Iya..." mereka mendongakkan kepalanya.

Mereka kaget setengah urip karena melihat tubuh sendiri ada didepan mata.

"Leh...aku?", Gokudera menunjuk Yamamoto.

"Hah?kok aku ada didepan?", kata Yamamoto menunjuk Gokudera.

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kalian pasti tahu, kan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? Yah, arwah mereka tertukar.

_End Flashback_

**Jadi tolong dibaca sambil membayangkan:**

**Gokudera itu Yamamoto **

**Yamamoto itu Gokudera**

"Ah, gimana caranya, yah?", kata Yamamoto berbadan Gokudera.

"Bodoh! Ini gara-gara kau!", teriak Gokudera berbadan Yamamoto.

"Tenanglah kalian, aku tahu caranya kembali...", kata Reborn.

"Eh? gimana caranya?", teriak mereka bebarengan.

"Benturkan kepala kalian lagi seperti tadi.", jelas Reborn.

"Wah!benar juga!", Tsuna mulai semangat.

"Benar kata anak itu, ayo kita coba.", ajak Gokudera.

"Oke...yang keras, yah, bodoh!", teriak Yamamoto.

"Waduh...kok rasanya gak enak karakter mereka berubah...gak cocok...", batin Tsuna yang sebenarnya menonton anime _Shugo Chara_ kemarin.

"1...2...3...!"

DUAK!

Mereka membenturkan satu sama lain.

"Ba...Bagaimana?", tanya Tsuna khawatir.

"KAMI BELUM KEMBALI!", teriak mereka.

"Eh...!gimana ini?", Tsuna makin panik.

"Sebentar...kita balik ke_ Flashback_!", kata Reborn.

Tiba-tiba cahaya menyelimuti mereka.

_Flashback_

"_**Hmm! Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto lama sekali, sih...", batin Tsuna sambil celingak-celinguk jalan depan rumahnya.**_

_**Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengarlah suara orang dari kejauhan.**_

"_**Tsuna!", teriak orang yang bernama Yamamoto dari arah Timur sambil berlari.**_

"_**Jyuudaime!", kemudian terdengar suara orang dari arah Barat. Orang itu bernama Gokudera. Ia juga berlari.**_

"_**Ah, akhirnya datang juga.", batin Tsuna lega.**_

_**Pandangan Yamamoto dan Gokudera fokus pada Tsuna, sehingga, tak tahu kalau mereka lari berlawanan.**_

"_**Eh...", Tsuna merasakan firasat buruk.**_

"_**Tunggu!berhenti!", teriak Tsuna.**_

"_**Eh?ap..."**_

_**BRAK!**_

_**Yamamoto dan Gokudera bertabrakan sangat keras dan terjatuh.**_

"_**Makanya sudah kuperingatkan...", batin Tsuna.**_

"_**Sial...bola matamu taruh dimana, seh!", teriak Yamamoto sambil mengusap kepalanya.**_

"_**Aduh...Maaf!", kata Gokudera yang mengusap kepalanya pula.**_

"_**Eh...kalian tak apa-apa?", tanya Tsuna khawatir.**_

"_**Iya..." mereka mendongakkan kepalanya.**_

_**Mereka kaget setengah urip karena melihat tubuh sendiri ada didepan mata.**_

"_**Leh...aku?", Gokudera menunjuk Yamamoto.**_

"_**Hah?kok aku ada didepan?", kata Yamamoto menunjuk Gokudera.**_

"_**...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

_**Kalian pasti tahu, kan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? Yah, arwah mereka tertukar.**_

_End Flashback_

"Oh!aku tahu! Tadi saat kalian terbentur, ada kesalahan besar!" kata Reborn.

"Apa?", koor mereka bertiga.

"Tadi dijalan, kalian terbentur, yang menimbulkan bunyi _**BRAK!**_, tapi kali ini berbunyi _**DUAK!**_, yah jelas tak bisa!", Usul Reborn.

Mereka bertiga menganga.

"Ayo, coba lagi! Sampai bunyinya _**BRAK!**_, ayo cepat!", komando Reborn.

"Eh...baiklah!", kata Gokudera dan Yamamoto sama-sama, sebenarnya mereka tak mengerti maksud Reborn.

Setelah itu aksi benturan terus berlanjut.

Chap 1 selesai! Mohon R& R!

Tunggu chap 2, yah!

Ja~ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf, baru update sekarang... silakan dibaca...

Cerita sebelumnya:

Arwah Gokudera dan Yamamoto tertukar, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan agar bisa balik, tiba-tiba Reborn punya ide, sebagai berikut:

"Tadi dijalan, kalian terbentur, yang menimbulkan bunyi _**BRAK!**_, tapi kali ini berbunyi _**DUAK!,**_ yah jelas tak bisa!", Usul Reborn.

Mereka bertiga menganga.

"Ayo, coba lagi! Sampai bunyinya _**BRAK!**_, ayo cepat!", komando Reborn.

"Eh...baiklah!", kata Gokudera dan Yamamoto sama-sama, sebenarnya mereka tak mengerti maksud Reborn.

Setelah itu aksi benturan terus berlanjut.

Gokudera Yamamoto

Chapter 2

_**GOONG!**_

_**GOMPYANG!**_

_**DOOR!**_

_**BUM!**_

_**DOK!**_

Bunyi-bunyi mengerikan terdengar dari kamar Tsuna, sampai-sampai kucing melarikan diri karena ketakutan mendengar suara itu.

"Re, Reborn-san...kepalaku sudah tidak kuat lagi...", kata Gokudera bertubuh Yamamoto.

"Aduh...susah sekali untuk membunyikan " _**BRAK!"**_..., kata Yamamoto bertubuh Gokudera sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah memerah.

"Hm... memangnya kalian mau begini terus?", komen Reborn.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Gokudera dan Yamamoto tak ingin tinggal diam. Mereka tak mau kondisinya begini sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Bodoh, ayo, coba lagi", kata Gokudera bertubuh Yamamoto.

"Oke!"

CAUTION!

**Jadi tolong dibaca sambil membayangkan:**

**Gokudera itu Yamamoto **

**Yamamoto itu Gokudera**

Akhirnya mereka melakukan tindakan tersebut sampai larut malam.

"Huff~~~! Aduuhhhhh! Sumpah!menjengkelkan!', amuk Yamamoto.

"Aduh...gimana, nih...", batin Gokudera.

Sampai beberapa saat, suasana kamar Tsuna diselimuti keheningan.

_Sono te hanasanaide~_

_Hanasanaide~_

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Donna toki demo waratte waratte_

_Hana wo sakasete yo~_

tiba-tiba terdengar lagu "Junj*u Rom*nti*a", dari kantong Yamamoto.

"Wuah...Hpmu bunyi, tuh!", kata Yamamoto seraya memberikannya kepada Gokudera.

"Owa! Okok...", kata Gokudera terbata-bata mengambil HP-nya dari tangan Yamamoto.

"Halo...ayah?...bla bla bla...", Gokudera berbicara pada ayahnya.

"ringtone-nya gak cocok buat sportman baka kayak kamu, bodoh", koreksi Yamamoto.

Tsuna hanya bisa bungkam. Reborn senyum licik.

"Kamu Gokudera, kan? Mana Takeshi?", tanya orang seberang telepon sana.

"Eh? ini aku, Takeshi, ayah?", balas Gokudera.

"Ahaha...ternyata Gokudera ingin menjadi anakku, yah...hahahha", balas Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, ayah Takeshi.

Gokudera menjadi sweatdrop.

"Aku lupa kalau kau dan aku ketuker!", bisik Gokudera ke Yamamoto.  
>"Bodoh! Kalau begitu aku yang ngomong! Mau sampaikan apa?", tanya Yamamoto.<p>

"Tolong bilang ke ayahku kalau aku hari ini menginap di rumah Tsuna!", balasnya.

"Oke..."

"Ha...halo... paman...eh, ayah?", kata Yamamoto agak kaku.

"Oh! Takeshi! Hahaha... ternyata Gokudera juga ingin menjadi anak ayah, loh!", teriak orang di seberang sana.

Karena suaranya keras, Tsuna dan Reborn dapat mendengarnya. Tsuna sweatdrop dan Reborn nahan tawa.

"Eh...pa...maksudku ayah, aku hari ini menginap di rumah Tsuna, yah...", kata Yamamoto pelan.

"tidak boleh! Besok, kan ada acara pernikahan saudara ayah! Lagipula merepotkan Tsuna, kan?", teriak ayah Yamamoto.

"Eh...iya...ahaha...", Yamamoto tertawa secara paksa.

"Woi! Besok ada acara pernikahan saudara ayahmu!", bisik Yamamoto pada Gokudera.

"Oiya...aku lupa! Duh!gimana ini...", Gokudera bingung.

"Pokoknya, sekarang kamu pulang!ini sudah malam! Cepat, yah!", dan seketika itu teleponnya langsung dimatikan oleh ayah Yamamoto.

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto tampak panik.

"Wahh!gimana ini!", Tsuna yang bukan korban juga ikut panik, apalagi mereka berdua? Paniknya buka main.

"Astaga..kau disuruh pulang sekarang juga, loh!",kata Yamamoto panik.

"Kita coba lagi, ayo!", kata Gokudera yang siap untuk benturan lagi.

"Tunggu! Jangan memaksa!lihat! kepala kalian sudah memerah! Nanti pembuluh darah di otak kalian akan pecah!", Reborn mengingatkan.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Reborn yang begitu serius itu.

"Reborn benar!, jangan dipaksakan! Mungkin ada cara yang lebih baik...", kata Tsuna.

"Aku sudah punya ide, dame Tsuna...", kata Reborn dengan tampang percaya diri.

"Ba...bagaimana caranya?", tanya Gokudera.

"Kalau tak bisa balik, kalian pulang ke tempatnya dulu saja. gokudera ke rumah Yamamoto, dan Yamamoto ke apartemen Gokudera, besok kita lanjutkan lagi(aksi benturan)." Usul Reborn.

"Eeee~~!, gak mungkinlah!kan..."

"Ini kan sementara, Tsuna, daripada begini terus...", kata Reborn.

"Baiklah!", teriak dua orang itu.  
>"E`! gak papa?", tanya Tsuna.<p>

"kan besok kita coba lagi, Tsuna. Daripada gak pulang." Kata Gokudera.

"Benar, Jyuudaime!", kata Yamamoto.

"...kalian berdua..."

"Kalu begitu besok hari Minggu, kan? Bisa datang jam 6 malam?", tanya Reborn.

"Bisa!", teriaknya kompak.

"Baik! Sekarang bubar!"

Setelah mendengar komando Reborn, dua orang itu langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kau yakin gak papa?", tanya Tsuna.

Reborn hanya tersenyum licik.

Chapter 2 selesai!

Mohon R&R!

Tunggu chapter 3, yah!


End file.
